


letting go.

by missunicorn



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missunicorn/pseuds/missunicorn
Summary: jinyoung is ready to let go of youngjae.





	letting go.

"scissors, paper, stone!"

one scissors. one stone.

"ah, hyung. one more time. please. just one more-"

"nuh uh. you can do it, youngjae-ah. it's not a big deal."

"b-but hyung-"

jinyoung turned him around, give a little pat on his bum as an encouragement and pushed him forward. youngjae stumbled a bit but quickly regained his posture, walking nervously towards the guy who is busy arranging newly arrived books on the bookshelf opposite the counter. he stands awkwardly beside the kneeling man, waiting to be noticed. the guy finally lifted his head and looked up, and youngjae blurted the question that he has been dying to ask for quite a few months now, that made the tip of his ears red.

"what's your name?"

"um, pardon?"

"your name."

"oh. i, uh, jaebum. i'm jaebum."

youngjae shoved his right hand in front of jaebum's face.

"i'm youngjae."

jaebum stood up and took his hand.

"nice to meet you." jaebum flashed his sweetest smile, the one that made the corner of his eyes crinkled cutely and also the very first thing that made youngjae fell in love with him in the first place.

youngjae's heart is thumping loudly against his rib cage making him wonder if the other male could hear it, cheeks flushing pink as his eyes search the other male's soft brown ones to look into. he found it, looking deeply into his eyes as he exhale "nice to meet you too."

 

jinyoung smiled, satisfied, as he look through the glass wall from outside the bookstore. he feels reluctant to let his favourite baby dongsaeng go. 'but it is the time for him to manage things on his own,' jinyoung reassure himself as he shove both hands into his blue shorts' pockets, and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you're having a wonderful day and thank you for reading!


End file.
